The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Berberis thunbergii, a member of the Berberidaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Daybreak’. ‘Daybreak’ is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use.
‘Daybreak’ originated from an open-pollination of Berberis thunbergii ‘Bogozam’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,215) and was selected from the progeny of this pollination by continued evaluation for growth habit and foliage characteristics.
‘Daybreak’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings since 2008 in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of ‘Daybreak’ have been stable and reproduced true-to-type in successive vegetative generations.